


The Deal

by Aaronna, NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dealfic, Determined!Stan, Ford had Given Up, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Bill comes  through portal to Stan in Ford's body. Ford's barely alive inside. Note: in this scenario, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos aren’t present when Stan activates the portal.





	1. Chapter 1

Stan saw a dark shape stumble out of the bright light of the portal.  
  
“At long last, after all these years, I FINALLY got you back. Brother!!”  
  
What happened next was nothing Stan could have expected.  
  
“WELL HEYA FEZ!! BOY, I NEVER IMAGINED THIS BODY WOULD SEE THIS DIMENSION AGAIN! TALK ABOUT LONG ODDS! HAHAHAHAHA!!!”  
  
Stan grabbed Ford, no _BILL_ , by the front of his shirt.  
  
“Bill!! What have you done to Ford?? Get out of him!”  
  
“AWW, FEZ. WHAT **HAVEN’T** I DONE TO HIM?? BUT THIS? THIS SITUATION RIGHT HERE? HE **ASKED** FOR IT!! HAHAHAHAHA!! HE WAS TIRED. HE NEVER IMAGINED A LOSER LIKE YOU WOULD **EVER** BE ABLE TO REOPEN THE PORTAL, OR THAT HE’D EVER GET BACK TO HIS OWN DIMENSION. GUESS HE GOT LONELY AND TIRED OF …WELL… **LIFE**!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PROMISED ME AS LONG AS I DIDN’T HURT HIS FAMILY DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, I COULD HAVE HIS MEATSACK FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY. GOTTA SAY FEZ, I DON’T KNOW IF HE’S EVEN REALLY ALIVE IN HERE ANYMORE.”  
  
“You’re lying!! You give me back Ford or else!!”  
  
“OR ELSE **WHAT** , FEZ? AH, WELL, I GUESS I’LL BE NICE THIS ONCE. ENJOY THE REUNION!”  
  
Stan watched as the glowing, yellow slitted eyes faded back to his brother’s normal brown with relief. It was quickly short-lived as Ford’s body then collapsed bonelessly to the ground.  
  
He dropped to his knees, ignoring the protest they gave, and pressed his ear to his brother’s chest. It felt like his own heart started back again once he heard the reassuring albeit slow thump-thump resounding there. He shook his brother’s body.  
  
“Ford, come on! Wake up!”  
  
Nothing…then a faint stirring.  
  
“…? B…Bill? W…Wh…Wha?”  
  
The words were slurred, and Ford’s limbs twitched at irregular intervals. Stan realized with a chill that Ford must’ve been out of control of his own body for so long, he’d forgotten how to move or speak.  
  
“Wha’s…wha’s going…on? Can…can’t m…move.”  
  
“Sixer…oh gosh…what did that monster do to you? This is all my fault! Oh gods…I am so sorry, Ford!”  
  
Stan began to cry over his brother’s listless body.  
  
“…s…st….stan?”  
  
“Sixer!!”  
  
Stan felt relieved beyond belief, only to feel his heart drop a minute later at Ford’s next words.  
  
“N…No…not again…please…Bill…no more…no more torture…”  
  
“Hang in there, buddy…I’m…I’m here…”  
  
Stan didn’t know what to do but try to reassure his brother he was there for him: that Bill was gone, and he was safe.  
  
“No…not real. Not real.”  
  
Ford’s arms flailed weakly in an uncoordinated attempt to strike out at Stan.  
  
“No, I’m real. Hey! Stay with me!”  
  
“N…no…”  
  
Ford started crying, tears leaking out from under closed lids.  
  
“No more..please…”  
  
He suddenly went limp again, and Stan realized he’d passed out, probably from exhaustion. He hugged Ford’s limp body close and cried unashamedly.  
  
Suddenly, his brother’s body stiffened and shoved him off. Taken by surprise, Stan fell back on his butt. He looked up to meet those hated glowing yellow eyes.  
  
“ENJOY YOUR REUNION, FEZ? HE’S MINE, SEE? MIND, BODY, AND SOUL.”  
  
“You bloody bastard!!”  
  
“YOU’LL NEVER GET HIM BACK. GIVE UP ALREADY, LIKE THE GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER YOU ARE.”  
  
“If you know one thing about me, it is that I will do anything for my family. I am not going to lose him after all this time!”  
  
“YOU’VE **ALREADY** LOST HIM! IT’S TOO LATE, BUT IT’LL BE FUN TO SEE YOU TRY. NOW HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A LITTLE NAP? YOU’RE GONNA NEED ALL YOUR PATHETIC WITS AND STRENGTH FOR YOUR FUTILE EFFORTS.”  
  
Too late Stan saw his brother’s fist swinging towards his face, then nothing.  
  
When Stan woke up, Ford, or rather, Bill, was gone, as Stan knew he would be. He fingered the tender spot on his face and tasted the blood from where he had split his lip.  
  
“I’ll save you Ford. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you like a companion piece from Fords POV?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's POV before his return home through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely helped write this, but AO3 is being weird and not letting me add Riley as a Co-author.

**INSIDE THE PORTAL THEN ****  
**  
Stanford Pines was tired. Not just the kind of tired a good night's rest would fix, but bone deep, numbing, deadening exhaustion. The kind of weary where even breathing was painful, and that wasn't just because of the numerous injuries that covered his body. No, he was done in, all burned out, nothing left.  
  
He lay quietly where he'd fallen after stumbling over a rock, too tired to move, too world weary to fight or run anymore. What was the point? He was never going to get back to his dimension. Bill would never stop chasing him. He'd have to keep running forever, and he just...couldn't...anymore...  
  
HEY FORDSY!! GIVING UP ALREADY? BOO! WE'VE ONLY JUST STARTED THIS ROUND!! HERE I WAS NEEDING SOME ENTERTAINMENT SINCE YOU **WOULDN'T COMPLETE THE PORTAL AND _LET ME THROUGH!!! __ ****  
_**  
Ford contemplated answering for a moment, but he just didn't have the energy nor the will to respond. He thought back to...how long ago had it been?  
  
He had come through the Portal frightened but glad Bill wouldn't be able to enter his home dimension. He had been determined to stop Bill once and for all. That determination had lasted for several years as he learned how to navigate the different dimensions. Slowly, weariness had begun to set in. The longer he ran, the more tired he became.  
  
Sometimes Ford would manage to evade Bill's henchmen, but more often than not, he'd be caught and dragged before Bill, who would take out his rage about being trapped on Ford. Any and every punishment imaginable was rained upon him, both physical and mental. Broken bones, removed organs, wrapped in razor wire...Bill's tortures encompassed the standard and the obscure and were too numerous to even begin to name. The times when he died were a relief, but Bill dragged him back to life over and over again, and he'd wake with another agonized gasp. He didn't know how Bill had so much power over everything in this dimension, but whenever the thought came to mind, he was usually beyond caring, screaming until his voice cracked and was lost. And that was just the physical torments. Bill would show him things that made him claw his eyes out in the hopes that he wouldn't see them anymore. He'd smashed his face and skull to pieces multiple times trying to get the images out of his mind. He'd slit his own throat repeatedly. Drowning, strangulation, electrocution. The worst part is that he couldn't tell anymore if these things were really happening physically or just in his mind. Was Bill doing these things to him or was he doing them to himself? Reality ceased to exist for him, and he would become a gibbering wreck, until...  
  
OK FORDSY, I THINK WE'RE DONE FOR THIS I'M BORED NOW. LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WHILE I THINK UP NEW WAYS TO PLAY NEXT TIME!!

I give up he thought tiredly. I don't care any more, Bill. I'm tired of fighting you. Tired of running. I'll never get back to my own dimension. Stan will have read my warnings and... Ford was too weary to even continue the thought. He felt...hollow...empty. Nothing mattered anymore. What was the point of living? He wouldn't even welcome death at this point because he didn't have the energy for any kind of greeting. He had gone from determined to depressed and past that to despair. Now he wasn't even strong enough to feel despair...he was as unfeeling as the rocks beneath him. His mind and will were broken. The genius Stanford Pines was barely considered living anymore, his flame now a wisp barely flickering and present.  
  
He felt himself being lifted and turned until he would be looking Bill in the eye, except his head drooped forward onto his chest.  
  
AWW FORDSY, GIVING UP THIS EARLY ALREADY?? WOW, YOU'RE GIVING OFF SOME PRETTY STRONG VIBES THERE! WELL, IF YOU WON'T PLAY ANYMORE, MAYBE I SHOULD GO INTO THE MINDSCAPE AND PAY A LITTLE VISIT TO YOUR **BROTHER!! ****  
**  
The tiny spark of life inside Ford briefly flared up at the mention of Stan... He felt a tear escape his eye. He forced his numb lips to reply. "No, please...don't. Please Bill." His hoarse voice could barely be heard, but Bill could read his mind.  
  
HOW WOULD YOU STOP ME, HUH, SMART GUY??  
  
"Please. Make another deal...with me."  
  
WHAT EXACTLY WOULD THAT ENTAIL?  
  
Ford licked his cracked lips, gazing upon Bill pathetically with desperation in his eyes. "You can do whatever you want with me."  
  
BZZT!!! WRONG ANSWER SIXER! I CAN **ALREADY** DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU. HAVE ALL OUR PREVIOUS TIMES TOGETHER NOT MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME SO QUICKLY? Bill pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
Ford struggled to think What does Bill want most of all? Finally the answer came to him.  
  
"You want a physical form, right? Take me. Take my body...forever. Just...don't harm my family in any way, shape, or form. Please."  
  
Ford gazed pleadingly at Bill, who looked thoughtful.  
  
WELL, A VERY TEMPTING OFFER. OK, SIXER. **IT'S A DEAL!!! ****  
**  
Suddenly his hand was grasped by one lit up in blue flames, and he felt a familiar rush of energy as Bill entered his body. Instead of collapsing to the ground, he floated gently down, landing lightly on his feet with cat-like agility, only he couldn't control his body. He wasn't floating free in the Mindscape either! What was happening??  
  
Bill, what's going on??  
  
He felt Bill heave a great sigh in through his lungs, wiggle his fingers, smile with his face, but he was aware and present and could **feel all of it. ****  
**  
He felt Bill's grin stretch impossibly wide, and Bill spoke with a distorted version of his voice,  
  
WELL, FORDSY, YOU SAID NOT TO TOUCH **YOUR FAMILY**. YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT **_YOU. ___**  
  
Ford screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's POV before his return home through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and life kind of suck right now so we made everyone in this chapter unhappy. Enjoy!

Stan didn't know where to begin looking for his brother, no, Bill. Stan knew he would probably have to be rough trying to get him back, so he had to stop thinking of him as his brother. It wasn't Ford he was hunting down; it was that damn demon in his brother's body who had been doing God knows what to him. It kind of broke his heart to think how low Ford must've gotten to say "yes" to the demon again. He remembered how frightened and paranoid Ford had been when Stan first arrived so long ago. Stan couldn't help thinking that this was all his fault.  
  
_If only I'd listened when I first arrived. I acted so rashly._  
  
But part of him was still a bit resentful. _If only he had just explained himself! He asks for me after all those years, but then he just tells me to get away from him??  
Stan shook his head to try and get rid of those pesky thoughts. He had a mission for right now. He needed to find his brother's body and figure out a way to force Bill out. If only he knew where to start looking _...__

 

********************************************************

 

Bill, on the other hand, was having a marvelous time. He had a physical form and a new Stan to play with, not to mention ol' Fordsy was waking up again. Bill had thought he might be dead after all the torture he'd been put through, but damn, if humans weren't resilient! Bill didn't know what he wanted to do first. Maybe play with pain in his physical form? No. He should try to find a rift that opening the Portal had no doubt caused so he could really get a party started in this dull dimension. All he had to do was find one...

 

********************************************************

 

Ford was slowly waking up from ...nothingness. He didn't remember anything from recently, like waking from a deep, dreamless sleep. He hadn't been conscious in so long. He remembered being tortured by Bill who enjoyed the physical pain he could put his body through and the mental nightmare scenarios Bill almost lovingly conjured up for him. He had said "yes" for Bill to take his body permanently, but the agony hadn't stopped. If anything, it had gotten worse, past the point of imaginable pain. He had been slowly suffocating, crushed by Bill's presence in his mind as Bill leisurely sapped the life and willpower from his human pet.  
  
Sometimes, Bill would show Ford what horrors he was causing with Ford's, _no, not his anymore, BILL'S _hands: the tortures he was wrecking upon others as blood soaked his fingers and Bill's grin felt like it would split his face. Other times, Bill would play with Stanford's own body, lovingly, disembowling himself with excruciating slowness as his blood ran red out of him like a river, and he felt sick to see and feel his own six fingered hands gently caress his own organs.__  
  
But, Ford didn't remember much after all the torments started to run together. His consciousness began to wane as his will to live was sapped and then...nothing. So why was he awake now? Bill hadn't ever let him have control of his body so there was no reason he should be conscious. Ford was actually surprised he wasn't dead. Maybe he had been dead. But, why would Bill bring him back now? He had what he wanted, or at least all that Ford could give him. Bill had seemed to be getting bored with tormenting him. Ford supposed there were only so many ways you could play with a toy before you got tired of it.  
  
He tried to force his mind into focus to think. Bill wasn't paying him much attention and had blocked him off from his body's actions for the moment, so there was no physical input to distract him. He suddenly had a vague, fuzzy ...was it a recollection? of Stan. Well, that wasn't new. Bill had used Ford's memories and his own knowledge and innovation to show Ford all kinds of scenarios. Ones where he was showed how good his life could've been without Stan. Or how good it could've been if he'd just gone after his brother when he was kicked out. If he'd listened to Stan when he came to Gravity Falls. If they hadn't grown apart. Then he would see how bad things could've gotten. Or how bad Stan's life could've, (or worse, and Ford shuddered to consider the possibility some of these scenarios might be real, had) been after he was kicked out. He saw how good Stan's life could've been. Sometimes Stan, whether in the guise of a child or an adult or even a rotting corpse, appeared and taunted him or just stared at him with empty eyes asking "why did you abandon me?" Or "why did you kill me Ford?" He saw scenario after scenario of every possible conclusion until they rolled together into one long tormenting blur that left him sick to his stomach with guilt and self-hatred.  
  
But the worst times were when Bill made him think he'd escaped. That maybe Bill had found a new plaything. That he was back in Gravity Falls. That he'd successfully closed the portal. That he'd made up with his twin, and they'd defeated Bill together. Those were the most painful. Eventually Ford knew that anything of that ilk was a lie. Nothing good would ever happen to him again. That was the price he'd be paying for his naivety and stupidity, only he'd be paying it forever. He would spend all eternity as Bill's puppet, subject to unimaginable horrors from now until the end of time.  
  
Ford felt ill just remembering everything and wondered why he was awake again. All he wanted was the quiet darkness of oblivion.

 

 **********************************************************

 

Bill could feel Ford waking up more after letting him have control of his body a couple of days ago, but he was too busy trying to locate a rift to tear open to bother tormenting him right now. That didn't mean he hadn't been having some fun with the creatures he'd come across in the woods. He'd about died laughing with his trick he'd played on the manotaurs. He kept striding purposefully through the forest when he suddenly smacked face first into...nothing? Cautiously, he raised one six-fingered hand, (and wasn't it great having a physical form?? So it had been a bit pre-used for a little while, but it was _his _now!!) and probed the air in front of him. There didn't appear to be anything there!! He adjusted Stanford's glasses, which had slipped askew due to his face smacking into the...WELL, WHAT THE DEVIL WAS IT HE RAN INTO??? _THERE WAS NOTHING THERE!! Yet there was definitely a solid barrier. _What the Hell??____  
  
Bill felt his previously good mood vanish, and he turned to incinerate the trees around him, not caring that a scared gnome scampered out of the bushes, beard and hat ablaze. Somehow, he was sure, one of the Pines had done this. Whether it was Stanford or Stanley, he'd torment one or both of them until someone spilled his guts...Maybe literally. It was most likely Stanford who knew something about it, but on the slightest chance the idiot knew something, surely he wouldn't like to see his brother or his brother's body in agony? Either way sounded like fun to Bill. He now had two toys to play with, and he was going to get some answers. He turned and headed back the way he had come, leaving the trees to burn to ashes behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan was trying not to get disheartened, but this was the end of the third day he'd been combing the woods for Ford, dammit, he meant _Bill_ . The thing controlling his brother's body was most certainly not his brother, not shy, nerdy Ford. Sure, he'd seen traces of Bill's handiwork in some places: the bawling now WOMANotaurs were a vivid image he'd rather forget, but it seemed finding Ford's body was an uphill battle. He'd even asked the gnomes, but the lead one said something about being set on fire? They refused to help him, even for food. Actually, all the creatures of the woods he came upon were initially terrified of him. Well, he supposed it wasn't _him_ personally they were afraid of...it was that damned demon who stole his twin's face.

He really was spent and was looking forward to going back to the Shack to get a hot shower and a decent night's sleep in a real bed after slumming it in the woods for the past couple of days. He'd have to pick up some more supplies and begin fresh in the morning. What he wasn't prepared for was to find his twin's body staggering out of the Shack looking really rough and frustrated. Bill noticed him after a second.

YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?? OH, LET ME GUESS, IT WASN'T YOU, WAS IT?? IT WAS _HIM!! HE_ **_TRICKED ME!!!_ ** WELL, WE'LL SEE HOW LONG HE'S WILLING TO HOLD HIS TONGUE WHEN YOU'RE SCREAMING FOR MERCY!!

Bill then launched himself at Stan, but the intimidating effect was kind of ruined as he only stumbled a few steps then collapsed.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING? IT'S NOT RESPONDING RIGHT!! EVERYTHING FEELS ALL WEAK AND LIMP AND NOODLE-Y!!

Stan wanted to laugh for a second, before the implications of that statement set in. He felt dread overcome him. Had Bill not eaten or drunk anything this whole time? What if Bill accidentally killed his brother through ignoring his physical needs so long he starved? Stan knew all too well what starvation felt like. Could Bill bring Ford back if he died? Was Ford already...no, Bill had said, or at least implied Ford was still around. Stan fervently hoped that was the case at least.

He headed towards Ford's body which was flailing its limbs in an attempt to get up, pulling out something he'd found in the Shack that seemed best equipped to deal with Bill. They were a pair of bracelet-looking things.

_'I've been working on a way to neutralize Bill's magic,'_ Ford had written. _'_ _These bracelets I designed should render his powers inaccessible. Or at least most of them. I hope they'd leave his power of possession intact, so he'd leave my or whoever's body once he realized he couldn't use his other powers. My biggest fear is that if I managed to gain control while he's possessing me and put them on, they might neutralize all his powers, and I'd be stuck with him in my head and body permanently. That might be a risk I have to take to save the planet from my mistake...'_

Hope _you were wrong about that last part, Ford. Well, otherwise I'll have to bargain with him to take them off._ Stan thought nervously.

Bill didn't seem to notice him as he approached,  still sprawled on the ground muttering curses and derogatory things about Ford and his pathetic, weak body needing nourishment and rest, and how it was no wonder he'd caught him so many times!

Hearing that chilled Stan's bones. He couldn't imagine anything good coming from Bill "catching" Ford who knows how many times. Luckily, Bill didn't even notice Stan until he grabbed his wrists and snapped the bracelets on.

YOU DARE TOUCH ME, STANLEY PINES??! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TRAPPING ME IN THIS DUMB HICK TOWN??!!! I'LL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT FOR THAT!!

Bill snapped his fingers...and nothing happened.

Stan internally breathed a sigh of relief. Ford knew what he was doing making those things. Externally, Stan couldn't help smirking at the now powerless demon. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

WHAT DID YOU DO?? HOW **DARE YOU!!?** I'LL RIP YOUR EYES FROM YOUR HEAD!! I'LL EVISCERATE YOU!! I'LL...

"You'll do nothing except shut up now!" Stan snapped and with only the tiniest bit of regret for doing this to his brother, he punched him straight in the face, knocking the demon out cold.

**********************************************************

Stan grunted as he rose from his kneeling position, having finished checking the knots holding his brother's body to the steel table. He'd cleared all the tools and junk off it, and why did Ford have a metal table down here in the basement anyways? He wasn't sure how to get Bill out of his brother's body. He was willing to try anything though. He had a cross, garlic, holy water, Hell, he'd even practiced reciting an exorcism in preparation for this. He wasn't sure what he'd do if none of these things worked. But he just wanted to save his brother. He wanted Ford back. However, he felt a bit resentful.

_Dumb Ford. Didn't put anything in his fancy schmancy journals about getting a dream demon OUT of someone it was possessing. Only a lot of crap about going into someone's mind. Don't want to do that if he's the "master of the mind." He'd just have all the power there. Dammit Ford, I need your brains right now. How do I get him out of your head??_

Well, all he could do right now was wait for Bill to wake up, and hope his brother wouldn't pay a terrible price for what he did _again_.

After what seemed like WAY too long a wait, Ford began to stir. _Dammit, that's not Ford! Stop thinking he's your brother!_

It was easier when those hated yellow glowing eyes fixed on him, and Bill began screaming at him.

WHAT DID YOU DO?? HOW DARE YOU...

Bill didn't manage to get any further because Stan threw a bunch of holy water in his face. Admittedly, the demon didn't look so frightening while sopping wet and sputtering. Stan held up the cross and began chanting the exorcism. Bill screamed, high and loud, and he jerked against the restraints frantically.

Encouraged, Stan finished as Bill writhed beneath the cross. Suddenly, Bill began making a choking sound, and Stan grew frantic. What was going on? Was this supposed to happen? He cautiously crept forward, then with a sense of dread he realized that choking sound was Bill trying not to... _laugh._ Stan's stomach dropped as Bill's gaze snapped up to fix on him with his disturbing, manic grin about to split his face.

I'M A 'DREAM' DEMON FEZZY! THAT STUFF ONLY WORKS ON THOSE HELL GUYS! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ONLY AS DUMB AS YOU LOOKED! AHAHAHAHA!!! GONNA WAVE THAT GARLIC AT ME NEXT? MAYBE YOU CAN PAINT YOURSELF UP AND DO SOME RITUALISTIC DANCING LIKE THOSE SAVAGES BACK IN THE GOOD OL' DAYS! DID THEY KNOW HOW TO PARTY!!

Stan felt despair as he stared at the _dream_ demon possessing his brother's body. What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what kind of ending you guys want for this story. Ansty, tragic, happy, fluffy, horror? There is at least two more chapters to go, but we want to know what all of you are willing to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan decided to try to go do some research at the library. He needed more information on demons. Maybe there was something about dream demons specifically. He turned to Bill. 

"You just sit tight here while I go do something. I'll be back later."

WHAT'S THE MATTER FEZ? DON'T LIKE THE COMPANY? WHY NOT JUST LET ME GO? WE BOTH KNOW A LOSER LIKE YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP FOREVER. YOUR GENIUS BROTHER COULDN'T DEFEAT ME! WHY DO YOU THINK AN IDIOT LIKE YOURSELF COULD EVER BEAT ME?

"Uh, how about because you're at my mercy right now? I've already captured you."

Bill glared at Stan. Then he abruptly changed tactics.

HE HATES YOU, YOU KNOW. 

Stan felt like ice had flooded his veins. 

"What? You don't know what you're talking about. You're lying."

HEY, WHICH ONE OF US IS IN HIS HEAD? HE HATES YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID. ALL YOUR SCREW UPS THAT RUINED HIS LIFE. 

"Shut up!!"

DON'T BELIEVE ME? WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF?

Suddenly Bill slumped against the ropes binding Ford's body. 

"Ford? Ford!!"

Stan was hopeful but cautious, suspecting another trick of Bill's.

With a grunt, Ford's body stirred, and he blearily lifted his head a bit. Any hope or relief Stan felt at seeing the familiar brown eyes immediately disappeared as Ford's expression twisted into a snarl. 

"You!! Get away from me, you bastard!!"

Stan felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, then twisted the knife. 

"Ford..."

"Shut up!! I hate you!! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again! I can't stand you! I hate you so much!! After all you put me through, can't you just leave me in peace??" 

Stan stumbled back. 

"Sixer..." 

"Don't you dare call me that!" Suddenly, Ford began crying. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you done enough? Haven't you ruined my entire life already?"

Stan felt numb. Suddenly Ford's eyes went yellow again. 

YOU SEE? I TOLD YOU. 

"No..."

OH, WHAT WAS THAT? YOUR HEART BREAKING? YOU MORTALS ARE SO FRAGILE.

"No, that was some kind of trick! It had to be!! What did you do to him??"

I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU MORON! WHAT  _ DIDN'T  _ I DO TO HIM? DEAR OL' FORDSY AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER A  _ LONG _ TIME, AND I'VE BEEN WHISPERING TO HIM ALL THE WHILE. HE'S MINE, FOREVER. WE HAD A DEAL: UNTIL THE END OF TIME! THERE'S NO POINT IN YOUR FEEBLE ATTEMPTS! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM!! AHAHAHAHA!!

"Damn you, Cipher! I'll save my brother no matter what!"

With that, Stan gagged Bill and, steaming, left to go read up on demons.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford was being smothered in blackness. One of the things Bill could do was lock him in nothing inside his head until he went mad from lack of stimulation, then play scenarios for him to torture him. He couldn't feel his body...well, it wasn't  _ his _ anymore, now was it? It was  _ Bill's _ . He was resigned. He'd thought maybe Bill had finally given up tormenting him after so many years and would just forget about him and let him die, but, and Ford would cry over this if he could, Bill had recently woken him up again from blissful nothingness again.

It had been disorienting, suddenly being shoved in the driver's seat of his body again. He hadn't even been able to move or talk properly. He couldn't even open his eyes! He'd heard Stan's voice, reassuring him he was home.  _ If only that were true _ he despaired. He'd even felt his brother cradling him, but he knew it was just Bill playing tricks on him again. 

Bill's torments were endlessly imaginative, like letting him have control of his body just as Bill had made his arm bring a knife down on a child's throat. Despite him screaming at it to stop, the momentum of his arm kept moving, driving the blade into the young girl's neck. But the worst were the scenarios that made him unable to tell reality from fantasy, at least until he realised nothing good was ever real. He hated Bill so much. For his own naivety about the demon, for Bill's flattery that he'd taken hook, line, and sinker, for chasing him through the Nightmare Realm for so long until he'd given up, for taking advantage of his weakness to steal his body when he couldn't resist anymore, for all the horrible things Bill made him do. The list went on and on. Everything seemed to come back to Bill. ( _ Don't think about how some of this was your fault because you didn't help St...him.) _

Suddenly, Ford was disoriented as light hit his eyes. He was back and aware in his body again! Bill was standing in front of him, masquerading as Stan ( _ or was this all in his head???). _ It hurt him to see his twin's face being used by Bill so callously. Ford couldn't help screaming his vitriol at him. 

"You!! Get away from me, you bastard!!"

"Ford..." Bill made the most ridiculous sad eyes at him. He was good, but Ford wasn't taking any of it.

"Shut up!! I hate you!! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again! I can't stand you! I hate you so much!! After all you put me through, can't you just leave me in peace??" 

"Sixer..." Ford felt he'd explode with pain. That was  _ Stan's  _ name for him!!

Don't you dare call me that!" Suddenly, Ford began crying out of despair. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you done enough? Haven't you ruined my entire life already?"

Suddenly, Bill was back in control of his body, and Ford was stuffed away again.

Even seeing Stan's fake image made his heart ache. _Please, Bill, can't you just let me die?_ _Please, no more. I can't take any more. You've broken me beyond repair. What else can I give you??_

Sometimes, Bill would answer him, but other times, like now, Ford would be left alone with only his misery and despair to keep him company.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was having a great time. That oaf Stanley was so easy to bait! He knew that all his scenarios had gotten to Fordsy, but everything he said? It was too perfect!! Now all he had to do was get out of these ropes and escape. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have his powers for some strange reason. Well, no matter. He'd escape and be ready for ol' Stanley when he came back from...wherever. Bill chuckled to himself as he remembered Stan's face when he realised the exorcism didn't work. It had gone from so hopeful to devastated so quickly. It was lovely! Bill began to twist his wrists against the coarse rope binding him. He snickered at the pain when the blood began to drip down his hands. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to free himself. Hmm...what to do. He searched Ford's memories for anything helpful. Surely the man had been in a kinky situation at least once! Nope, nothing.  _ Disappointing Fordsy. Looks like the only intriguing things he did were for and with me.  _ Bill chuckled as he remembered Ford's knife play once when he'd stayed away too long in the human's mindset. Sacrificing blood to try to summon him, carving his name into his flesh. Of course, Bill had done all these things when tormenting Fordsy before he gave in, but remembering Ford doing it to himself was better in some ways. 

Suddenly he came across a scrap of memory, something about double jointed people and dislocating joints out of their sockets for magicians' acts. Well, he could do that easy enough. First he popped one of Fordsy's thumbs out of place, giggling at the pain. This allowed him to slip his hand out of the blood slicked ropes. Next, he grabbed Ford's other arm and  _ wrenched _ , popping the shoulder out of its socket.  _ Wow!! That felt  _ **_amazing!!_ ** He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up as Ford's body screamed at him.The ropes were now loose enough he could wriggle out of them with a bit of work. Now, he just had to get ready for when Fez came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have no idea when the next chapter will be done, but reviews do help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's tone is purely my fault! Riley is free of blame for any issues readers may have with this chapter. More in the End Note!

Stan spent less time researching at the library than he expected. Not only did he not find what he was looking for, leaving him feeling hopeless for the moment, but he also had a strange gut feeling that something was wrong. He hurried back to the Shack to find that his gut was absolutely right in some ways and wrong in others. He didn't even have to get to the basement to find that Bill had gotten free. That was because Bill was right in front of him in the living room, a trail of blood dripping from each wrist with what looked like a second shoulder poking out of his back, the skin absurdly taut and stretched tight. Stan stared at the grotesque sight of his twin's dislocated shoulder. Bill didn't notice him yet, as he was tangled in blood soaked ropes, struggling to...oh gods, was that his hand?? Poor Ford's thumb looked so wrong, like it was at a strange angle, bent backwards unnaturally. 

Stan must've gasped because Bill turned towards him, those glowing yellow eyes catching him like a deer in headlights as he gaped at the sight of his twin's ruined body.

FEZ!! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU BACK SO SOON! YOU'VE RUINED THE SURPRISE!

"Bill! Damn you, how'd you get free? Ah, never mind! Give me back my brother!"

NO WAY! I'M GUESSING WHATEVER YOU WENT TO DO WAS FRUITLESS? CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT YOU CAN'T  _ MAKE _ ME DO ANYTHING? YOU HAVE NO LEVERAGE! NO BRAINS, NO TALENT, NOTHING I COULD WANT FOR YOUR DEAR OL' SIXER!

"I could open your stupid portal for you."

LAME TRY FEZ! I  _ DESIGNED  _ THAT PORTAL! NOW THAT I HAVE A PHYSICAL FORM, I CAN OPEN IT MYSELF!

"Not after my thirty years of tinkering with it. You don't know how I had to 'repair' it with whatever I could find. As you keep pointing out, I'm not the genius my brother is, so I had to make do with what I could."

_ WHAT????!! _ THAT PORTAL WAS A  _ WORK OF ART!!  _ YOU GOT YOUR GRUBBY, MONKEY HANDS ON IT AND RUINED IT!!?? YOU DUMB APE!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL PORTAL!!??

"Well, good luck trying to get it to start again now, buddy. What? Mr. All-Knowing didn't wonder why it shut down so fast after you came through? Or why it nearly destroyed half the town starting up, well, not that you would've known that, i guess."

Bill looked positively murderous. It was disconcerting to Stan to see such an expression of pure hatred on his twin's features directed at himself.

Suddenly, Bill grinned, like he knew something Stan didn't. 

SURE, FEZ! I MEAN, I'VE GROWN ATTACHED TO OL' FORDSY'S MEAT SACK. THAT EXTRA FINGER ON EACH HAND REALLY MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE, YOU KNOW? BUT, I  _ MIGHT  _ BE WILLING TO PART WITH IT FOR THE PRICE OF ONE RESTORED PORTAL!

It sickened Stan to hear Bill talk about his brother like that, but he hid his discomfort. 

WE'RE GOING TO GO DOWN TO THE BASEMENT RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE GOING TO FIGURE OUT EXACTLY HOW TO FIX THE DAMAGE YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL PORTAL OR ELSE YOU AND OL' FORDSY ARE BOTH GOING TO REGRET IT!

\--------------------------------------------

Bill was simmering with rage that Stan had dared to touch his marvelous, elegant portal with his grubby hands, let alone  _ tinkered _ with it. Who knew what damage he'd done, the stupid oaf?! It made his, well, not  _ his _ blood, but whatever, boil to think of Stan violating the pristine sanctity of his poor portal. He could feel Ford's heart speed up in response to his distress. Bill tried to force himself to be calm...for the moment anyway. 

He had gleefully realised that with the portal fixed, he could get his own physical form, as much as he had grown attached to Fordsy's. Without needing to occupy Ford's body, their deal would be null and void, and he could then kill Stan for his impudence in messing with what was  _ Bill's.  _ First Stanford, then his portal. Those belonged to Bill, and Stan needed to learn that. Stanley was just a pathetic, short-lived mortal, and an old and weak one at that! Maybe Bill could have some fun with him before he killed him for good. The old idiot would deserve it for his actions against the powerful dream demon. Bill could also kill Ford, if he wanted. Fordsy had grown a bit boring lately, but you never knew when you might need a spare meat suit. But there was the tricky issue of the deal. Maybe Bill should just kill both of them after some torture and be done with them. Ah, decisions, decisions.

In the meanwhile, Stan and Bill were riding down in the elevator to the basement. When they got down to the control room, Bill gaped at the panels which had been hastily jerry rigged with odds and ends, with bits of wire sticking out everywhere. With growing fear and dismay, he shoved past Fez and hurried to the portal room itself and let out a keen as he beheld the ruined wreck of what had once been his magnificent brainchild.

\----------------------------------------

Stan started to snap as For...no, Bill, shoved past him to hurry into the portal room, but he was stopped by a low moaning noise. He cautiously peered around the door frame to see Bill fall to his knees in front of the portal. Stan had to admit, it did look pretty bad, but not  _ THAT  _  bad. Not enough to warrant such a dramatic reaction. 

He watched in confusion as Bill shuffled forward on his knees to kneel in front of the hulk of the portal. Bill slowly reached a six fingered hand out to...caress?!?! the smooth metal.

Stan awkwardly cleared his throat "um, Bill. Please tell me this isn't one of those 'Disco Girl' moments."

Bill slowly turned around, not dropping his hand, and Stan was startled to see his glowing, yellow eyes were not only hate-filled but also full of tears?? 

WHAT DID YOU DO? came the forlorn whisper, as the hand continued its stroking of the cool metal.

Suddenly, Bill froze. He spoke in a dangerously quiet voice.

IS THIS....IS THIS... _ DUCT TAPE??? _

Stan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Um...no?"

Still that quiet voice, sounding infinitely patient.

WHAT IS IT THEN, STANLEY?

"It's...Um...I kinda lifted it off the mailman, so it's...mailing tape?"

At his words, Bill scared Stan by letting out a loud wail and flung himself at the portal, arms wide to embrace it, only to reel back in disgust, staring at Ford's hand which was smeared with a glob of what appeared to be 

CHEWING GUM??!! HOW DARE YOU!! AXOLOTL HELP ME FEZ, IF I FIND A PAPER CLIP ON MY BEAUTIFUL PORTAL...!!!!

By the end of the sentence, Bill's voice had risen to a shriek and cracked. 

Suddenly Bill threw himself at the portal and wrapped his arms around it, sobbing. 

CURSED HUMAN EMOTIONS!! BUT MY POOR PORTAL DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! MY POOR BEAUTIFUL PORTAL. 

Bill was now ...crying on the portal, rubbing his cheek on the smooth metal.

"Ugh, man, I didn't realise you had  _ that  _ kind of relationship! Gross!! I've been in contact with every inch of that thing over the past 30 years! I really didn't need to know you two were that close! Yeesh, Ford's gotta be in there somewhere. Only he could get this worked up over a hunk of metal!"

A HUNK OF METAL?!!  **_A HUNK OF METAL?!?!!_ ** HOW ABOUT IF I CALLED YOUR PRECIOUS MYSTERY SHACK A WORTHLESS, UNATTRACTIVE, CHEAP, LOUSY SHILL??!!

Stan put up his hands. "Hey, no need to throw around such fancy-schmancy words! Heck, if I don't understand it, I can't be offended by it. That was your goal, right?"

YOU...YOU...YOU..!!!

Stan could see pure rage in Bill's eyes, and a vein stood out in Ford's neck as Bill sputtered. It was rather amusing, but then Bill suddenly gasped, grabbed his chest, and collapsed, falling to the cold basement floor and laying completely still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I may have influenced Riley while this chapter was being written.... Everything after Bill demanding for them to go down into the basement to deal with the portal is my fault. I may have introduced the idea of Bill/Portal to Riley, who then couldn't get rid of the idea... We had too much fun with the idea and most of it did not make it into this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.   
> Life is crazy, so no idea when chapter 8 will be up. Thanks for reading!

In a panic, Stan rushed forward to his twin's prone body. He flipped him over and checked his breathing: nothing. He frantically jammed his fingers under Ford's chin to check for a pulse: still nothing. Immediately he began chest compressions. He paused to breathe for his twin, the continued the compressions again. The seconds ticked by in an eternity. Finally, Ford woke back to life with a gasp...and immediately punched him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" but even as he yelled, Stan saw his, no, not his twin's,  _ Bill's _ eyes with a sinking heart. 

WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FOR, YOU IMBECILE??!! DID YOU FREAKING  _ KISS ME??! _

"Hey, you're the one who got so worked up about that hunk of metal you sent Ford's body into a heart attack!"

Stan wasn't sure how Ford's body had the strength after its episode, (maybe Bill's demonic energy running through it?) But Bill, with a wordless howl of rage, launched himself at Stan.

\------------------------------------

Ford was in blackness again. He could feel his mind slowly suffocating from the lack of stimulation in the void of oblivion again. He wondered how long Bill would leave him this time, not that time had any meaning for him here anyway. He just wondered if it would be long enough for his already thin stretched mind to snap like a rubber band and for him to go insane...again. Not that Bill would let him remain that way, of course; a broken, insane toy was only so much fun for a while after all.

Suddenly he got a flash of the...Portal? His life's work? What had happened to it??! It was now mangled and piecemeal, and oh heavens, was that DUCT TAPE?? What was stuck on his hand?  _ GUM?!!!  _

What the Hell kind of torture was this??!! This seemed more like  _ Bill's _ worst nightmare. Ford remembered how proud his "muse" had been of the portal. 

"Hunk of metal" Ford amended pitifully, but not without a twinge of remorse for those days when everything was simple. He shoved the feeling away. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear and feel his own vocal chords yelling, 

AXOLOTL HELP ME FEZ, IF I FIND A PAPERCLIP ON MY BEAUTIFUL PORTAL...!!!

Wait, what? Ok, this wasn't making sense. Ford tried to concentrate and think over the uncomfortable feeling of Bill puppeting his body...He could never totally get over that. The feeling brought back many bittersweet moments. 

Concentrate, Stanford! What did he know?

One, Bill was still controlling his body. Check. After all, he had given himself up for all eternity to protect his family at all costs. To be Bill's puppet and plaything forever...He tried to shove away the rising tide of depression. He'd already been through this, like the five stages of grief he supposed. The five stages of Bill...of  _ accepting  _ Bill, Ford thought rather morbidly.  _ Shut up _ he told himself.

Two, Bill had recently woken him up from...nothing? He supposed his mind had died, and he shied away from the idea of a Bill so powerful he could bring him back from the dead. But, then again, the deal HAD been "until the end of time," and  _ how stupid are you Ford, making that agreement _ , he berated himself. Focus Stanford!

Three, after waking him up, Bill had begun playing tricks on him again, making him think, and here he would've cried had he been able to, Stanley had somehow rescued him, but he also knew that would be a nightmare because Bill would turn around and use the portal to bring his "party" into his dimension and wreck it. That was good that hadn't happened, although the thought of seeing Stan again made his heart ache... well, if it were his. After all, everything of his was  _ Bill's _ now, now wasn't? His body, his mind, his very soul, probably...these kinds of depressing thoughts wouldn't change his position now in life, but his mind was a little energized with the mystery at hand to solve. So, why would Bill show him a ruined portal? And one ruined with  _ duct tape and chewing gum _ for God's sakes?!

That seemed more like the time Stan...the time Stan...accidentally broke and tried to fix the radio Ford had cobbled together. Ford felt a flicker of an unfamiliar emotion. He couldn't recognize it for a second; he hadn't felt it in so long. Then he finally had a name for it: hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Riley slipped some actual cusses in this one, so be forewarned.

Ford felt the slightest stirrings of  _ hope _ in his heart. Could this possibly be real? Suddenly, with a sinking feeling, he came up with another solution: this was an alternate dimension! If he could've, he would've smacked himself in the face. He felt like he wanted to cry...of course, even if this WERE real, it wasn't  _ his  _ reality. After all, most dimensions were similar enough. He wondered why Bill was there though. Was there one Bill for all the "normal" dimensions? Why hadn't he started his destruction? Sharing his mind and body with the dream demon had brought about some revelations about just what Bill meant by "party": death and destruction everywhere. Oh, plenty of fun for Bill, Ford guessed...if you had a really warped sense of "fun." Ford supposed it was like the little boys who stepped on ant hills or attached firecrackers to cats' tails. Ford was glad Bill wasn't paying attention to him at that moment. He cringed as he remembered when, in agony and hatred during a torture session, he had compared Bill to a spoiled little bratty boy. Bill had not been happy with that "revelation" about himself.

Suddenly, Ford was jerked from his thoughts by what felt like a metric ton weight dropped on his chest. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart, an unbearable pain he wasn't able to do anything about. A constricting, locking feeling spread throughout his body, and suddenly everything went dark.

\-----------------------------------

When Ford came back to life this time, he knew what happened… He had had a heart attack and died. After all, Bill had tortured him enough; he would have shuddered as he remembered Bill's love of electricity, sometimes continuing until his heart literally exploded or cooked from overstimulation, but usually just enough to send him into a heart attack or seizure or whatever. So, why was being physically torturing him again now? Unless this was in his mind again? He knew he had a hard time distinguishing reality and illusion sometimes, why would Bill be possessing him in an alternate reality,  _ then _ tormenting him physically? Sure Bill got a kick out of physical pain…

So many things were not making sense, Ford didn't know what to think. Was there a possibility that this… was real? 

\------------------------------------

Stan found himself with an arm full of flailing Bill, who was shrieking incoherently at him like a banshee. It was really...awkward, to say the least. Suddenly, Bill went froze and went limp. 

MY PLANS...MY PORTAL...AND NOW  _ HE'S  _ WAKING UP! YOU RUIN  **EVERYTHING,** **_STANLEY PINES!!!!_ **

With that shriek, Bill lunged for his throat.

\-------------------------------------------

No, it couldn't be! It just wasn't possible! How could Stanley have opened the portal? Wouldn't he have read Ford's warnings? It was  _ too dangerous!!! _ Then again, Stan wasn't much for "caution", always throwing himself into fights  _ to protect me,  _ Ford thought sadly. 

_ Get a grip! What has been happening? Figure it out!  _ **_Is this real??!_ **

It was both alike and different from the various tortures Bill had put him through. Ford could tell Bill wasn't paying much attention to him, and experimentally pushed at Bill's control. When he wasn't immediately lashed back at with razer sharp lances of pain, he shoved a little harder. Bill must be really distracted to not pay any attention to him. He suddenly got an image of his own six-fingered hands wrapped around the neck of someone...Stan!!!  **_What???!!_ ** _ But how? _ Ford felt his blood freeze and his brain lock up.

_Snap out of it Stanford!_ _Look at the facts!_

Bill had often shown Ford incredibly vivid scenarios of Stan dying in horrible ways, including at Ford's own possessed hands. His only consolation was that they couldn't possibly be true, otherwise Bill would have to leave his body since their deal would be null and void...wouldn't he? ....or...would Bill only have to leave if Ford called him on it...and  _ forced him to leave? _

Ford tried to remember the exact wording of the deal he had made at the depths of his despair, but it was so long ago...so much pain and heartache and even so many  _ deaths _ ago...he...couldn't....remember, but this was so important....

\-----------------------------------------------

Stan was caught off guard and thrown backwards onto the floor. Bill had Ford's knee on his chest, pinning him down and Ford's hands locked around his throat. The glowing, yellow eyes were manic in their glee, shining out of his brother's face which was twisted into a madman's simultaneous smile of joy and hate. He could feel his head pounding. It felt like it was swelling like a balloon which was going to pop. The pressure in his head and sinuses was growing unbearable.

"Bill...ugh...don't..."

The pounding behind his eyes was increasing, and the world was slowly going dark. With the last ounce of strength he had left, Stan called on the one person he wanted to see most in the world. The one he had spent the last 30 years trying to get back. The one he still loved with all his heart despite everything. 

"For...pleas...For...d..."

\--------------------------------------------

Ford managed to push hard enough at Bill's control to hear these last words of Stan's, and his heart felt like it was breaking. He had had enough!! He didn't care if this was another torture scenario Bill set up for him! He couldn't deal with this anymore! He couldn't watch his own hands murder his brother, whether it was real or not! Let Bill punish him later for this if he would; Stanford had had enough!!

" _ BILL!!"  _ He roared, somehow managing to regain control of his vocal cords, not that he noticed. "You reneged on our deal! Get out of my head and  _ leave my fucking brother alone!! _ " 

And suddenly he was alone in his head and body. He was in control of himself for what felt like the first time in so long he couldn't believe it. Unable to control his body, he collapsed on top of his twin. He immediately let go of Stan and listened with relief as his brother let out a wheezing gasp for air. Ford struggled to remember how to control his body properly and rolled off his twin to the side where he lay panting from the struggle with Bill, still unable to comprehend that what he had done had worked and  _ this was  _ **_real._ ** He could hear Stan's breathing slowly settling back to a more normal rhythm and then came a tentative raspy voice. 

"F...Ford?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? *stares hopefully at screen*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. We have excuses, we really do!

At the sound of his twin's choked voice, Ford felt his gorge rise, and he rolled over just in time to unleash a stream of bile and acid from his stomach. The memory of the feeling of his hands squeezing Stan's throat made him ill. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave overcame him, and he heaved again. Nothing but acid and spittle came up...when was the last time he'd even eaten or rather when was the last time Bill had fed his body? He felt weak with fatigue and hunger. Obviously Bill's demonic energy had been sustaining him, he noted absently.

Ford continued heaving despite the fact that there was nothing in his stomach. He remembered things Bill had showed him, things Bill had done with his hands, but nothing beat the feeling of his hands locked around Stan's throat...

Ford froze when a hand touched his back.

"Ford?"

The tentative voice pulled him out of his reverie, and he jerked his head up to find Stan's face right next to his own. He yelped and fell backwards, luckily missing the puddle of stomach acid. 

"Did I hear you say you made a deal with that Dorito? Because that was beyond stupid!" Stan punched him in the shoulder. 

Ford was suddenly aware of all the aches and pains plaguing his body. He suddenly grew angry. 

"Well, excuse me but"

Stan interrupted him.

"I could've lost you!"

And suddenly he was grasped fiercely in tight hug. He let out a pained wheeze as his body complained at the rough treatment, and Stan jerked away like he'd been burned. He promptly jumped back and dropped Ford who collapsed in a heap. Ford immediately missed his brother's warmth, but instead of expressing his affection, he groaned. Meanwhile, Stan was saying something.

"Sorry, Sixer. 'Real men don't hug' Dad would slap me upside the head."

"Screw him. Stan, I...I thought I killed you!" And this time Ford launched himself at his twin, but he was still unused to steering his own body, and he ended up tripping and ending up in another undignified sprawl of limbs on the floor. Stan quickly rushed over to help him, and Ford grabbed him tightly, but quickly backed off when he heard Stan make choking sounds, his abused throat objecting to being squeezed again. Ford's legs wobbled out from under him, still not having the strength to really support him without Bill's demonic energy driving his body.

Stan caught his breath and choked out a laugh. "God, we're a pair, aren't we?"

Ford smiled. "That's for sure. So, what now?"

"You're the genius; don't you have any ideas?"

"Oh yeah, some genius I am. A genius who made not one but TWO deals with Bill Cipher," Ford spat bitterly.

"Hey, he was good. He probably told you exactly what you wanted to hear." 

"Yeah, and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Stop moping around, and in this dusty old basement of all places. Something could fall on us."

Stan stooped to help his twin rise, ignoring Ford's mutter of "at least it'd put me out of my idiotic misery" and caught him when his legs collapsed again.

"Sixer...."

"Don't call me that!! Please. For right now. I know it was your name for me first, but Bill..." 

To his horror, Ford felt tears welling up in his eyes and his body start to shake. The demon had violated him in every way: invading his mind and body, casually rifling his way through his memories,  _ stealing and perverting Stan's name for him. _

'I'm going into shock' Ford thought numbly, feeling tears roll down his face. Stan seemed at a loss as to what to do. 

"Come on, Six...Ford! Stay with me! It's ok! I'm here!"

The memories of all the torments Bill had inflicted, all the horrors he'd been forced to witness bubbled up into his consciousness. All he could do against the onslaught was cling to his brother and cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up and for such a short ending! I was trying to decide if I wanted to go into the Stans' recoveries or not. Then I ran out of inspiration and just ended it.

Ford wasn't aware of how long he sobbed in his brother's arms, clinging to Stan like a drowning man. It felt like hours, and in a way he was drowning, being swamped by all the memories of the torments Bill had put him through, all the horrors Bill had forced him to witness, all the atrocities Bill had committed with _his_ hands.

Stan wisely didn't say anything, just holding his brother and rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back.

When Ford's tears seemed to have stopped, Stan asked his twin

"Ok, ready to get up off this cold, hard floor, Ford? I mean, if I even can."

Ford let out a weak chuckle.

"You're not that old yet, knucklehead."

They helped each other stand, and Ford leaned on Stan as the brothers awkwardly made their way to the elevator. He almost collapsed a few times.

"Sorry, Stanley. Being a demon and just not a very nice guy, Bill didn't treat my body very well. I'm not sure he even ate."

Ford let out a weary sounding sigh and hearing that admission chilled Stan to his bones, but he tried to laugh it off.

"That'll teach you to not let just anyone use your body, eh?" He joked, nudging his twin gently.

Ford flinched and looked really downcast, and Stan instantly regretted what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Ford. I wasn't thinking."

"It's...well, it's not _ok_ , but...well." Ford just shrugged tiredly.

They had reached the elevator, and as it started ascending, Stan asked,

"But, it'll _be_ ok, right, Ford?"

Stanford looked back at his twin, the one who had never given up on him, who loved him despite everything and smiled.

"Yeah, Stanley. It'll be ok."


End file.
